leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poison (status condition)
Poison (Japanese: poison) is a non-volatile status condition that causes a Pokémon to take damage over time. In the games, it is often abbreviated as PSN. It is often caused by moves. Poison- and Pokémon are normally immune to being poisoned. There is also a special kind of poison condition known as bad poison (Japanese: deadly poison). The amount of poison damage inflicted to a badly poisoned Pokémon increases over time. In the core series games Effect In battle In battle, a poisoned Pokémon takes damage each turn. The exact amount of damage varies between generations and depending on the type of poison. Generation I A poisoned Pokémon will take damage equal to 1/16 of its maximum HP every turn, after it attacks, or at the end of the turn if it did not attack. If a poisoned Pokémon causes an opponent to faint, the poisoned Pokémon will not take damage that turn. Outside of battle, all poisoned Pokémon lose one HP for every four steps taken. A badly poisoned Pokémon takes damage equal to 1/16 of its maximum HP on the first turn, after which damage increases by 1/16 each time it takes poison damage. When a badly poisoned Pokémon is affected by , switches out, or when the battle ends, its poison status becomes regular poison. If a Pokémon badly poisoned by is also under the effect of , both types of recurrent damage will draw upon the same N''' value to calculate how many multiples of 1/16 of the Pokémon's HP is taken as damage, and both will increase that value. If a badly poisoned Pokémon successfully uses , it will be cured of poison, but '''N is not reset; if it then suffers , or poison damage, that damage will draw upon the N''' value, and the '''N value will still increase by 1 each time (however, if the Pokémon is poisoned with Toxic, the N''' value will be reset to 1). Generation II A poisoned Pokémon will take damage equal to 1/8 of its maximum HP each turn. Bad poison damage no longer interacts with other types of recurrent damage. Haze no longer affects poisoning. While Pokémon cannot be poisoned by moves, they can be poisoned by . Generation III Poison damage is now taken at the end of each turn, regardless of whether a Pokémon faints. If a badly poisoned Pokémon is switched out, it will remain badly poisoned, but the counter is reset. Bad poison still reverts to regular poison after completing a battle. Steel-type Pokémon can no longer be poisoned by any moves, including Twineedle. Generation IV onward Poisoned Pokémon take double damage from and . Poison- and Steel-type Pokémon can be poisoned by a Pokémon with the Ability . Outside of battle Prior to Generation V, outside of battle, all poisoned Pokémon in the player's party lose one HP every four steps the player takes. Pokémon with do not take poison damage outside of battle. Generation I to III Poisoned Pokémon take poison damage until they faint. If the player's last conscious Pokémon faints this way, the player blacks out. Generation IV Outside of battle, if a poisoned Pokémon is brought down to one HP due to poison damage, it will be cured of poison instead of fainting. Generation V Poisoned Pokémon no longer take poison damage outside of battle. Appearance In Generation V, a poisoned Pokémon glows purple while in battle; from Generation VI onward, a poisoned Pokémon continuously releases bubbles of poison from its body. In Generation V, the poison status condition icon for badly poisoned Pokémon has dark purple characters instead of white; in Generation VI, both the icon and text change color. Bad poison Causes Regular poison Moves The following moves may poison the target: |} Other causes A Pokémon has a 30% chance of being poisoned after making contact with a Pokémon with the Ability, and a 9% chance after making contact with a Pokémon with . has a 30% chance (20% in the Japanese versions of Pokémon Black and White) of poisoning the target when the user uses a contact move. A Pokémon can also be poisoned if it directly poisons a Pokémon with the Ability. Bad poison Moves The following moves may badly poison the target: |} Other causes The item Toxic Orb badly poisons the holder at the end of the turn. From Generation V onward, a Pokémon can also be badly poisoned if it badly poisons a Pokémon with (prior to Generation V, Synchronize only inflicts regular poison). Curing Poison (including bad poison) can be cured with the use of an Antidote, Drash Berry (Generation III only) and Pecha Berry (PSNCureBerry in Generation II). In addition, like all other major status conditions, it can be cured by the items Full Heal, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, Big Malasada, Full Restore, , Lum Berry (MiracleBerry in Generation II), and Sacred Ash. The moves and remove the poison status condition from the user, while (unless the Pokémon has Soundproof as their Ability in Generation III and IV) and remove it from all Pokémon in the user's party. In addition, the move shifts the poison onto its target (thereby healing the user). In Generation I only, using cures the opponent from poison. Pokémon with will be cured upon switching out, those with the Ability will be cured whilst it is ing. Pokémon with have a 30% chance of being cured every turn, and Pokémon with have a 30% chance of curing their allies. Prevention In general, - and Pokémon cannot be poisoned. However, they can be poisoned by Pokémon with the Ability. Additionally, in Generation II, the move can poison Steel-type Pokémon. If a Pokémon is poisoned while not Poison- or Steel-type (such as while affected by a or before evolving into a Poison-type or Steel-type Pokémon), it will remain poisoned. Pokémon with the Ability cannot be poisoned. Pokémon with the Ability and in Meteor Form are completely immune to being poisoned. Pokémon with the Ability will be protected from status conditions in . The Ability will prevent damage due to poison from being taken in battle; however, it does not prevent the damage from being taken outside of battle. The moves and (for grounded Pokémon) will protect the party from status conditions for five turns. A Pokémon behind a cannot be poisoned, except due to or a held Toxic Orb. Advantages While poisoning and badly poisoning, like all major status conditions, have primarily negative effects, it can be advantageous to be poisoned in certain conditions. Pokémon with , , and will have their , , and increased by 50%, respectively, if poisoned or afflicted by any other non-volatile status condition excluding and ; however, in Generation IV, sleep will increase the Attack of Pokémon with Guts. Poisoning will increase the attack of a Pokémon with by 50%, and the base power of is doubled (from 70 to 140) when inflicted with poison. A Pokémon with will regain 1/8th of its maximum HP at the end of each turn instead of taking damage. When capturing Pokémon, the poison status also adds a 1.5× multiplier to the catch rate of any given Pokémon. In competitive battling in Generation I, as Pokémon were not healed before link battles in the handheld games, players would often enter battles with their Pokémon already poisoned, as it prevented them from being affected by other more harmful status conditions; also, poison only inflicted 1/16 of the Pokémon's total HP as damage each turn rather than 1/8 as it does from Generation II onward. This tactic was not viable in the Pokémon Stadium series, as Pokémon were restored to full health before battle in these games. Other in-game effects If a poisoned Pokémon gains the Ability through the use of , or another method, the poison or bad poison status will be removed. In , when the player is inside the Battle Pyramid, the types of Pokémon encountered on each floor follow a set of categories, on the second floor the player will encounter Pokémon that poison as their main tactic. In the Generation IV games, , , at the Battle Arcade, one of the effects caused by the roulette is causing the poison status; Pokémon that would normally be immune to poison are unaffected. The poison will last for a single battle. If a Pokémon has and hits a poisoned target, it will score a critical hit. In the spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Like the main games, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon also features both normal poisoning as well as bad poisoning. When a Pokémon is poisoned, it takes damage every ten turns and is also prevented from regenerating HP. Poison does not disappear over turns. When a Pokémon is badly poisoned, it takes damage every two turns and also prevents regenerating HP. Similar to the main games, the poison conditions do not disappear over turns but can be healed with certain moves or items, and by going to the next floor. Poison and bad poison ('''Poisoned and Badly Poisoned when inflicted in-game) are negative statuses in the . When a Pokémon is Poisoned, its HP will gradually drain at a rate determined by the Power of the Pokémon that inflicted it for ten seconds. However, if the affected Pokémon is controlled by a player, moving around will make the condition wear off faster, with the minimum duration depending roughly on the Pokémon's Speed. While Poisoned, purple bubbles emanate from around the affected Pokémon's head. The effects under Badly Poisoned are similar, but the rate at which HP is depleted gradually increases while the status lasts and purple smoke emanates from the Pokémon's head instead of bubbles. Though most negative statuses will replace one another if one is inflicted while another is present, Poisoned cannot replace Badly Poisoned (though Badly Poisoned will replace Poisoned). No types are immune to poison or bad poison, but Pokémon with the Poison Boost or Steady Special Traits cannot be poisoned or badly poisoned, and those with the Reflector Trait will cause the user of the poison-inflicting move to become poisoned or badly poisoned instead if hit by one. Pokémon Conquest Like the main series, a Pokémon inflicted with poison is protected from other status conditions and does not wear off over time. Normal poison can be inflicted by attacks, abilities, or by a Pokémon ending their turn in a poison bog. Bad poison can only be inflicted by the effect of Poison Fang. As in the main series, Poison- and Steel-types are immune to poison. Poison can be cured through certain Warrior Skills, items, or by ending a Pokémon's turn in a hot spring or a water bucket. Pokémon afflicted with normal poison lose 1/8th their max HP, rounded down, at the end of their side's turn, even if the poisoned Pokémon itself took no action. Pokémon afflicted with bad poisoning lose 1/16th of their max HP initially, with damage increasing by 1/16 at the end of their side's turn. Enemy Warriors defeated through poison damage are not treated as being defeated by the player, and thus cannot be recruited after the battle. Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, a poisoned Pokémon takes 50% more damage from Pokémon. Poison can be inflicted by Pokémon with the Poison Skill. , , , , and Pokémon are immune to poison. In the anime The poison status has been shown multiple times in the : * In Sharpedo Attack!, while was battling a , it suddenly fainted. He examined it and realized that it had been poisoned by 's . Brock did everything he could for Sharpedo, but even though he didn't have any medicine, Sharpedo's poison got cured by itself after a while. * In Keeping In Top Forme!, , , and all got poisoned, Shaymin from getting exposed to some kind of poison and Pikachu and Piplup from a using on them. Shaymin was cured by Brock, who used a Pecha Berry on it, and Pikachu and Piplup were cured by Shaymin's . * In A Real Rival Rouser!, during the Lily of the Valley Conference battle between Paul and , Paul's used , which poisoned every Pokémon Ash sent out (regardless of type). Ash's Buizel, , , , and all got poisoned from the Toxic Spikes. Eventually, Infernape managed to get rid of the Toxic Spikes by using while being . * In The Brockster Is In!, Ash's Pikachu and all of Normajean's Pokémon got poisoned by wild 's and . Brock used Pecha Berries to cure them. He also had his use on Normajean's . In this episode, it seems that a fever and difficulty breathing is a side effect to the poison. * In A Venipede Stampede!, Ash became poisoned when a wild headbutted him, activating Venipede's . He was cured by a remedy that made. * In Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!, Ash's Scraggy's aggressiveness towards a group of caused the Foongus to use Poison Powder in retaliation, affecting all of Ash, , and Cilan's Pokémon except for , who had been training with his Trainer and who was not out. While Iris took care of the sick Pokémon, Ash, Oshawott, and Cilan went to a nearby pond to get Remeyo weed for Iris's poison remedy. After fending off the pond's , Ash and Cilan capture the Tympole's leader, , and its ally, , respectively, allowing them access to the herbs. * In The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!, a Pokémon photographer named became poisoned by an 's Poison Powder while trying to save a from a similar fate. He was cured by the Deerling's friends with the help of a mysterious lake. * In Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1 and Part 2, Ash's Unfezant, , , , and Pikachu were all poisoned during Ash's Virbank Gym battle against Roxie's Poison-type Pokémon. Out of these, Leavanny and Pignite were badly poisoned. Roxie also cured Pignite and Pikachu from poison with Pecha Berries. * In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, Stephan's was poisoned by Ash's Palpitoad's . However, Stephan countered this by having Zebstrika use , which was powered up due to the poison. * In An Undersea Place to Call Home!, Ash's Pikachu was badly poisoned by a wild 's . He was cured with an Antidote by Eddy and Lindsey. * In A Stealthy Challenge!, Sanpei's Greninja was poisoned by Saizo's 's Poison Jab. It was later cured when gave it a Pecha Berry. * In The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!, Ash's Fletchinder and were both poisoned by Ramos's 's Poison Powder during Ash's Coumarine Gym battle. The poison quickly ate at their stamina, causing them both to fall to the Pokémon. managed to avoid the same fate by using its as a mask, preventing it from inhaling the spores. * In Mega Evolution Special IV, Alain's Charizard was poisoned by a Trainer's 's (despite the fact that Venoshock should be unable to poison its target). After the battle, Alain cured Charizard with a Pecha Berry. * In A Windswept Encounter!, Ash's Noibat was poisoned by a wild 's Poison Powder. He was cured by a wild using Aromatherapy on him. * In The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Ash's Rowlet was poisoned by James's Mareanie's . It was cured with an Antidote given to Ash by Professor Kukui. This episode also started the of Mareanie poisoning James while showing its affection to him, causing his face to look like a Mareanie. * In Love at First Twirl!, Ash's Rowlet was badly poisoned by when Rowlet tried to attack it and it panicked, using Toxic on Rowlet. Rowlet was later cured from its poisoning by . * In SM115, Ash's Pikachu was poisoned by Guzma's 's Poison Jab. Later, gave Ash a Pecha Berry to heal Pikachu's poison. * In SM117, Sandy was poisoned by James's Mareanie's Sludge Bomb. It was healed from its poison soon after by 's Aromatherapy. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Secret of Kangaskhan, cured a poisoned baby with an Antidote. In A Tale of Ninetales, Red's Pika, while under 's ownership, used to badly poison a that Blue was trying to . In A Hollow Victreebel, Red used his 's to poison a in order to make it easier to catch. This is in spite of the fact that Nidoking, as a Pokémon, should be immune to the move. In A Charizard...and a Champion, Blue's Machamp was badly poisoned by Toxic from Red's Snor, forcing him to recall it to avoid defeat. In Put Your Beast Foot Forward, Blue and his and were badly poisoned by Toxic from a swarm of wild commanded by Orm's Shuckle. In Swanky Showdown with Swalot, 's badly poisoned an with during a demonstration battle at the opening ceremony. In Just My Luck...Shuckle, Lucy's Seviper badly poisoned 's borrowed with Poison Fang. However, she was later cured from it thanks to her . During the same round, Emerald's borrowed and were also badly poisoned, the former by 's Shuckle's Toxic and the latter by Seviper's Poison Fang. In You Need to Chill Out, Regice, Emerald's borrowed Hitmonchan was badly poisoned by Brandon's Registeel's Toxic, causing it to faint when Emerald was unable to find a proper healing item from his Battle Bag. In Uprooting Seedot, 's poisoned and subsequently defeated a with during Platinum's challenge. In Outlasting Ledian, 's rental was poisoned by Platinum's rental Qwilfish's , resulting it fainting from the poison damage soon after. In Big City Battles, 's Brav was poisoned by Burgh's 's Poison Point, causing it to faint soon after. In Into the Quarterfinals!, Black's Tula was poisoned by Looker's during the quarterfinals, almost costing him the match. In The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, Gladion's was poisoned by 's 's . After the battle, Gladion used a Pecha Berry to heal it. In the , Faba's was poisoned by Plumeria's . In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In GDZ68, Shu's Pikachu was poisoned by a Trainer's 's Toxic. Shu was able to cure him with an Antidote. In the TCG ]] In the , Poisoned is one of the five Special Conditions along with Asleep, Burned, Confused, and Paralyzed. When a Pokémon is Poisoned, a poison counter is placed on it and one damage counter is put on the Pokémon in between each turn. Some attacks require the player to put two, three, or even four damage counters on a Pokémon between turns, instead of the normal one. The condition can be removed by returning the affected Pokémon to the Bench or by evolving it. Unlike the Pokémon games, a Pokémon can be afflicted with more than one Special Condition at once; however, some Special Conditions will erase ones already present. Trivia * Poison is the only status condition to have an effect outside of battle; however, from Generation V onward, it no longer has an effect outside of battle either. In other languages Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:Vergiftung es:Envenenado fr:Empoisonnement it:Avvelenamento ja:どく (状態異常) zh:中毒（状态）